His Pleasure
by VDO'obessed
Summary: **Bobby/YOU** What if YOU were Bobby Goren's pleasure? Just a little something that came to me one night.
1. Chapter 1

A/N There is no name or description for this woman, she is you the reader.

Bobby waited patiently, it wouldn't be much longer. She knew better than to keep him waiting. He had sent her a text message telling her to be at his apartment at 7:00 pm. It was now 6:58. His pleasure would be here soon.

He thought back to how she had gotten that name: my pleasure.

They had been dating a few months when they began talking about fantasies one night. They had both been slightly embarrassed to admit what they really wanted; domination and control.

She had finally crawled into his lap, straddling his growing erection. She leaned in to kiss him.

"Tell me," she whispered, "Tell me what you want."

Bobby grabbed her hair and jerked her head back. "Did I say you could kiss me?" he asked.

"No," she said, desire flashing in her eyes.

"No; What?" Bobby huskily whispered as his grip on her hair becoming tighter.

Her eyes grew hungry and Bobby could feel her wetness on his groin.

"No, Master," she replied.

Bobby brought her face to his and kissed her hard. Flipping her over on her back he entered her and she screamed out in pleasure and pain. He took her hard and fast, taking her to the brink of orgasm and pulling her back. Her nails dug into his flesh until she drew blood; the pain only spurring Bobby on.

He felt her begin to cum and pulled out, rolling her onto her stomach. He slapped her ass hard, "Did I give you permission to cum?" he growled, his breath hot and moist against her ear.

"No, Master. Forgive me, Master"

Bobby slapped her ass again, this time hard enough to leave his handprint on the reddened flesh. "Beg me," he said, lust and need in his voice.

"Please, Master; please fuck me, Master. Please let me cum Master."

Bobby pulled her up on her knees and began to savagely fuck her. He knew he was hurting her; but it was as though she had released a wild animal in him when she had made that fateful statement: "Tell me what you want."

Bobby could tell that she couldn't hold on much longer. He felt her muscles tighten, her hands gripped the headboard; knuckles white, she bucked back against him wildly. He could faintly hear her begging "Please, please, please, Bobby"

Bobby leaned forward, covering her body with his. "Cum for me, baby," he whispered.

She screamed as she flooded his cock and thighs with her juices. Bobby quickly followed pumping load after load into her.

They collapsed on the bed, spent and unmoving. Bobby rolled off of her, pulling her with him, cuddling her against his chest.

"I'm sorry," he said into her hair.

She rolled over so she was facing him, a confused look on her face.

"For what?" she asked.

"I know I probably hurt you and I just…"

She placed a finger on Bobby's lips. "Shhh, you have nothing to be sorry for. I know my Master would never hurt me."

Bobby smiled as he lowered his head to gently kiss her. He was her Master and she was his pleasure.

Bobby heard the key turn in the lock. He checked the clock, 7:00 pm on the dot. His pleasure would never keep him waiting….

***************************************************************************************

I stood outside the door, waiting for 7 o'clock. I thought of what was waiting for me on the other side. Of all the games we had played, of all the games we had yet to play.

I had never let a man dominate me before, but Bobby was different, he was unlike any man I had ever known. He was always so gentle afterwards, as if trying to show me and himself that he didn't always need to be in control, to be the Master.

I thought back to that first time, I had been too embarrassed to say what I had really wanted. I had hoped when I crawled into his lap he would see what I needed, hear in my voice what my darkest desire was. Not only did he know, but held the same fantasy, need, and dark impulses that I held.

He was almost animalistic in the way he fucked me that night. Filling me to the point I thought I would pass out from the pain and the immense pleasure. If I close my eyes I can still feel his hands pressing into my flesh, controlling how and when I moved my hips. I can feel his teeth on the back of my neck; I can feel his breath and hear his voice in my ear as he tells me to cum for him. I can still feel his cock, long and hard; swelling inside of me as drives even harder into me; taking us both crashing over the edge.

I check my watch, I have one minute. I resist the urge to touch myself, only he decides when I will have my pleasure tonight.

I begin to think of the morning after. I had seen the bruises in the mirror before I got into the shower. I still get wet thinking about his handprint bruised onto my ass, his fingerprints on my hips.

I let the hot water run over my sore body, my mind drifting to the night before. Suddenly I feel those same strong hands on my hips again and a new need courses through my body. I lean into his chest as the water washes away the last scents of our night together.

I feel Bobby lower himself to his knees behind me, this fingers lightly, lovingly tracing the bruise on my backside. His fingers are replaced by his tongue, licking and softly kissing the place where he had marked me as his. He turns me around pressing my back against the shower wall. He repeats the same motions on the small bruises he left on my hips, before parting my legs and placing an open mouth kiss on my aching lips.

His tongue finds my swollen and throbbing clit; he pulls it in between his teeth as his probing fingers separate my folds. My hands are in his hair now, pushing his face deeper into me. He moans as a fresh wave of wetness hits his tongue. He laps it up eagerly.

He drapes my right leg over his shoulder as his tongue enters me; his thumb massaging small circles around my clit. I'm panting his name now, grinding myself into his face; desperately searching for that sweet release.

He can tell I'm close. He drags his tongue up to my clit sucking it back into his mouth. He places one, then two fingers inside of me; pumping them in rhythm with his tongue. I can't hold on any longer, I scream his name as my body thrashes wildly. I flood his mouth with cum. He continues to suck and lick, drinking in every last drop.

I go limp, the only thing holding me up is those strong hands. Bobby rises, rubbing his stubbled face over my body. He kisses me; I taste myself on his lips.

I check my watch again; its 7 pm. I unlock the door wondering what surprise he has waiting...


	2. Chapter 2

Bobby watched as she entered the darkened room. She knew the game and understood the rules; she stood still, waiting patiently for him to tell her what to do.

"Strip," Bobby ordered in a calm voice.

She did as she was told, letting her long jacket fall to the floor. She moved her hands up to the buttons on her blouse, slowly undoing them.

Bobby smiled; she loved to tease him.

The blouse joined her jacket on the floor and Bobby felt himself becoming hard. Next was the skirt, she unzipped it so slowly that Bobby thought he would go mad. He wanted to see her, all of her. The skirt fell in a puddle at her feet and she stepped out; kicking it to the side.

Bobby took in the site of her, bathed in candlelight. She was so beautiful and he wanted to feel her around him, to feel her body quaking with desire. As he drank in the site of her, his gaze stopped short; she had broken a rule.

"Come here," Bobby harshly instructed.

She turned; walking towards him. From the way she was swaying her hips Bobby knew this rule had been broken on purpose. She wanted to be punished tonight.

She stopped in front of the overstuffed armchair where Bobby was sitting. Bobby reached up placing a finger on her cheek. He trailed the long finger down her neck, stopping to trace the outline of her swollen nipples through the lace of her bra. He continued his path down her stomach to the waistband of her panties. He slipped the finger inside the waistband and pulled it towards him.

"What's this?" he asked.

She hung her head, "My panties, Master."

Bobby released the material allowing it snap back into place. "What have I told you?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

He could see her trying to fight a smirk as she answered. "Not to wear panties, Master."

That wasn't enough for Bobby; he wanted to hear her say the exact words that he had used. He wanted to see her face turn red as she repeated his words.

Bobby grabbed her arm pulling her down to her knees. Looking her in the eyes he said, "Tell me what I told you."

************************************************************************  
She thought back to that night a few weeks ago. They had gone out to dinner; she had excused herself to the ladies room after ordering. She was standing at the sink washing her hands when she looked up and saw Bobby's reflection behind her. She jumped and spun around asking "What are you doing, Bobby?"

He opened the stall door behind him, and stepped inside; she eagerly followed him. He locked the door behind them, lowering his head to hers. He kissed her, gently exploring her mouth with his tongue.

She could feel him hard and ready against her thigh. She stroked him through his pants, eliciting small groans of pleasure from him.

She unzipped his pants and slipped her hand inside. She ran her hand the length of him, circling his head and collecting a small bit of pre cum on her fingers. She brought a finger up to her lips, her eyes closed and her head rolled back as she sucked the finger into her mouth.

Bobby's breathing was ragged as he lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He bit her neck hard causing her to yelp out. He moved his head to her breast, licking and sucking on the hardened nipple through the fabric of her dress. She ground herself into him, "Please, Bobby," she whispered.

Bobby dropped her too her feet, and squatted down in the stall. His hands slowly made their way from her ankles to her calves; caressing her legs as he made his way up to her thighs.

He ran his hands up the back of her thighs and lightly squeezed her ass. Lifting up her dress he exposed her red satin panties. He breathed in the scent of her arousal. He began to remove her panties , breathing in even more of her scent as he slid them down her legs. She stepped out of them and Bobby rose to his feet.

He held the panties between them, dangling on one long graceful finger.

"You are to keep your ass and pussy bare and accessible to me at all times," he firmly whispered in her ear.

**********************************************************************************

Bobby's voice broke into her thoughts, "What did I tell you?"

"That I was to remain accessible to you at all times, Master."

Bobby smirked; she had answered his question without saying what he wanted to hear.

"What, is to remain accessible?" he asked.

He watched as her face began to glow a crimson red.

"My ass and pussy, Master," she responded.

Bobby raised one eyebrow and without further instruction she quickly shed her panties. She now stood before her master wearing nothing but a bra, garter belt, stockings, and high heels.

She could see Bobby's erection through his jeans, and her body trembled in anticipation.

Bobby lifted his hand up to her and began to massage her clit.

"Good girl, Pleasure," he said as his middle finger sank deep inside of her.

She closed her eyes as tremor after tremor crashed through her body. When Bobby felt her tighten and try to pull his finger in even deeper, he removed his hand.

"Show me," he whispered, "Show me what you like."  
_________________

I looked around the living room, wondering where he wanted me. A small nod of his head let me know; he wanted me on the coffee table directly in front of him.

I sat down, keeping my thighs pressed together, applying pressure to my aching clit. I start off slow, massaging my neck with both hands. I make my way to my breasts, teasing the exposed skin just above the lacy cups, before cupping them in my hands and lightly squeezing; pulling on my hard nipples in the process.

I watch as Bobby shifts in the chair; leaning back and spreading his legs to allow more room for his now full erection.

I reach back and unclasp my bra, letting it fall down my arms and onto the floor. I cup my breasts again, rolling both nipples between my forefingers and thumbs, pulling and pinching them softly; the way my Master does.

I smile when I see Bobby cup himself and squeeze, his eyes becoming dark with need.

My hands travel lower, down my stomach. I tickle the inside of my thighs with my fingernails; the way my Master does.

Bobby unzips his jeans and slips them over his hips, allowing me to see what I've come to refer to as the "python".

I lick my lips hungrily, imagining them wrapped around his solid length.

My left hand moves to my clit as my right continues to tease my inner thigh. I slowly start circling around my clit, careful not to apply direct pressure. I'm already close to coming and I don't want this to end just yet. I slip one finger inside and then back out; the extra moisture allowing my fingers to move more evenly around myself.

Bobby moves his left hand to the base of his large cock, applying even steady pressure as he strokes all the way to the end, circling the head with his fist before sliding back down to the base. He's watching my hands, intently, as though he's trying to memorize every move I make.

I can't take anymore and as I finally touch my clit, electricity shoots through my body and I arch my back.

Bobby strokes himself harder, squeezing the tip and collecting pre cum onto his fingers. He rubs it into his throbbing shaft, preparing to pick up speed.

I too am ready for more and slip a finger deeply inside of myself, hooking it so I hit the spot that brings the most joy.

Neither one of us say a word as we begin to stare into each other's eyes, our hands moving of their own accord.

I add two more fingers, trying to simulate my Master being inside of me. It doesn't work and I furiously begin to rub my clit with my other hand.

Bobby matches my rhythm as our breathing becomes heavy. We're both so close.

Bobby cums first, spraying my abdomen with his hot, sticky seed. That was all I need, as I quickly wipe some up to use as lubricant.

I scream his name as wave after wave of sheer pleasure envelopes my body. There's a bright light as my world explodes and I collapse onto the coffee table.

As I slowly return to my senses I realize that I am in my Master's lap, and he is cradling me against his chest. He holds me tight and smoothes my hair as he whispers words of love into my ear….


End file.
